Welcome to Charming
by Legend's 23
Summary: An explanation was never given as to why Gemma is afraid of Fiona, so I decided to pen one. This was originally a chapter out of a story that I was previously writing but I've decide to make it a lone short. Chibs takes Fiona to Charming and introduces her to SAMCRO.


On the last day of their vacation in Los Angeles, Fiona agreed to drive up to Charming with Filip to meet his brothers. They arrived at the Teller-Morrow Garage shortly before five. At the clubhouse, she was introduced to the members of SAMCRO. Clay, the club's president, gave her the once over and offered her a shot of whiskey. She took an instant disliking to him. Tig kept staring at her the entire time she was there, then he would quickly turn away when she turned to looked at him. She didn't quite know what to think of him. Bobby, she liked instantly. He kept asking her 'Is it true' questions about Irish women. Piney was a true gentleman. He was very polite and warm towards her. He introduced her to his son, Opie and Opie's very pregnant wife Donna. Fiona liked her as well, although she seemed like she would rather be anywhere else in the world then the SAMCRO Clubhouse. She met the newly patched member, who happened to be Clay's stepson, Jackson Teller. He was in his early twenties. He seemed confident enough for ten people and he was extremely arrogant. The club's VP, Otto, looked like he came straight out of Woodstock. He didn't talk much. He just seem to nod at everyone. He sat in the corner with a bottle in one hand and a joint in the other.

After about an hour of more introductions and polite conversations, Fiona was ready to leave. Filip sensed this and asked her if she could hang in there a few more hours because Clay had invited everyone to his house for dinner. Plus, she would get to meet his wife, Gemma.

Later that evening, she was introduced to Gemma. She felt an instant hostility seeping out of Gemma's pores. There was an automatic friction between the two of them. From the beginning, Gemma didn't like her and she was determined to let her know it. Gemma thought she was a snobby Irish bitch, who thought she was better then the rest of the world. The guys, sensing the tension, tried their best to keep the two women apart. Chibs stayed with Fiona on one side of the house, while Clay tried to keep Gemma on the other side. At the dinner table, Fiona barely touched her food. She was putting minimum amounts on her fork and taking the smallest bites, much to Gemma's irritation.

"What's the matter Fiona, don't like American food? Not use to eating this _good_?" Gemma asked in the most sarcastic tone possible, all the while smiling at her.

"Oh no, I love American food Gemma. Thank you for asking. I just don't like _yours_. It's really thee most disgusting thing I've ever eaten in my entire life." Fiona responded in an equally sarcastic tone while returning the smile. Gemma rolled her eyes over to Clay, who kept his head down in his plate. He was not about to get in the middle of this drama.

The table fell silent and the tension was suffocating. This was the mood throughout the rest of dinner as the two women kept glancing up and smiling at one another. Towards the end of the evening, Fiona followed Gemma into the kitchen and asked her if she could help clean up as a peace offering. Gemma told her, no but she could grab a few beers and go serve the men in the living room. Fiona laughed and told her that she had never served anybody in her entire life and wasn't about to start with the hillbilly bunch out there she called family. Gemma slammed the tray she was holding onto the ground and took a swung at Fiona. Fiona avoided her swing and punched her in her rib cage, instantly breaking two ribs. Gemma screamed and keeled over, gasping for a breath. Fiona then landed an upper cut, right on the bridge of her nose, also breaking it instantly.

The guys rushed into the kitchen. Filip tried to grab hold of Fiona but she pulled away from him and headed out the door. Clay tried to stop the bleeding from Gemma's nose with a hand towel. She snatched it out of his hand and pushed him out of the way. '_**That Irish Bitch**_' were the last words Fiona heard Gemma screeching before slamming the car door shut. This was Fiona's last night of vacation in Charming before heading home to Belfast, Ireland.


End file.
